


I'll steal Your Heart

by TheFriendlyDevil, TheRapidFanGeek



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Relationships, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Elves, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Half-Elves, Kevin Stoley Is A Mage, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, Other additional characters to be added, Rating May Change, Relationships May Change, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Sort Of, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyDevil/pseuds/TheFriendlyDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: Feldspar, a infamous thief takes off with the prince and a night on his tail after stealing something to impress a barbarian with a bard at his side.OrClyde is a Prince struggling to appease the people, Token is his best friend, and Feldspar is the guy who ruined everything.





	1. Heat Burns, Thieves Should Too

Life as a human wasn’t bad, really. They built relationships, had families, made careers. They had good basic lives, though on days as hot as these everyone wishes they were an elf in the forest, protected by the shade. For days now the warm light of the sun hit onto the kingdom with a capacity that left the townspeople sweating rivers constantly. The only people who weren’t tainted by the heat wave were those who lied in the castle, it being protected by a cooling spell from the royal mage.    
  
Clyde Donovan, the prince of the human kingdom had always been soft for the people. He just never liked seeing people suffer, and he himself had been known to get emotional. The prince stared out the window, a sigh escaping him as he watched people drag on by through the streets. By his side was his knight, Token. His family had always been close to the royal one, and these two were the closest of friends when it came to how people viewed them.    
  
He sighed, staring out the window. “Do you think this is fair?” the prince asked, glancing to the knight at his side. Token looked back at him. “What do you mean, my prince?” he asked back, confusion lacing his voice. “All these people,” he gestured lightly out the window, “they look so dead and we’re here nice and cool… the heat wave has been holding strong for days now, tons have given in and passed due to lack of hydration or just the strength of the heat.”   
  
The knight pursed his lips, “What do you suggest we do to fix it?” Clyde considered the question for a moment. It was a good question, he hadn’t really thought about it, thinking of solutions and all. So, he took a moment and soon enough an idea hit him. “... We could let them in, set up the ball room?” he suggested.   
  
Token thought the suggestion over before nodding, “What a generous idea, but will the king and queen allow that?” That one was also a good question, but Clyde nodded regardless, “Of course they will, they’re very considerate towards the townspeople.”   
  


“Then let’s go ask them,” Token advised.   
  
“Yes, let’s go.”   
  
Token and Clyde hurried off to the throne room, Clyde excited by his idea and Token just happy to follow. They slowed down though as the door approached after finding it open, which though confused them both, they hadn’t questioned it much. Clyde and Token carefully walked into the throne room, staring at the queen and king who were talking with the mage, which also confused them a bit seeing as they rarely need to chat with the mage.   
  
“Mother, Father,” the prince greeted and alerted his presence with a smile on his face as he approached the throne, the knight following behind him. “Clyde, dear, what are you doing in here?” his mother asked, a bit surprised to see her son. Clyde took notice of the surprise and raised a brow, “Am I inconveniencing you at the moment?” His eyes traveled to the mage who had stopped his talking to stare at the prince. “Not at all, dear,” the queen spoke quickly, “We were just finishing up our chat. Kevin, please take your leave.” She dismissed the mage simply, not really caring for formalities really. “Yes your majesty,” he mumbled and nodded, facing her to bow out of respect before turning and walking out.   
  
“Now, what is it you need Clyde?” the queen asked, a brow raising at her son. The prince swallowed and glanced to Token, who gave a nod of encouragement. “Mother, I would like to propose a plan of action to keep out people happy and safe from this dreaded heat wave that’s been hitting us for days on end. I suggest we open up the ballroom to the public, take some of the knights and set them up in there to keep them in line. Then I’d like the mage to cast a spell and keep them cool,” he explained. He watched her think it over before she slowly sighed.   
  
“Well Clyde, dear,“ her voice trailed off, clearly heading for a denial. Clyde shook his head, quick to defend his idea in favor of the townspeople, “Mom, please, the people won’t be around much longer if they stick to the heat.” The queen hesitated but soon gave in with another sigh, “Well… as long as everything stays under control, I suppose it’d be alright.” She glanced to the king, “Right?” The king nodded a small bit, “Yes, I don’t see an issue with it. As long as nothing bad happens.”

  
An announcement flooded the kingdom after Clyde sent out his messengers to alert the people of the news. The kingdom was overjoyed to hear about the great generosity of their prince as they headed to the castle for the coolness they’ve all been waiting for.    
  
Clyde was joyous to see all of the people come in, welcoming them all from his place on the balcony. The people rejoiced to the prince, blessing him with words of thanks and compliments for how generous he was. And that just made Clyde smile more.    
  
“Well, I think they’re happy,” the prince hummed, staring from a balcony down to the ballroom where people were smiling and enjoying each other’s company. “That it seems they are, my prince. But, what do you suppose they’ll do for entertainment?” Token asked, staring down at the people with him. “I have agreed to let them do what they please so long as they stay in this area and keep it safe. Otherwise they will all be kicked out at once for the safety of his and her majesty,” Clyde explained. “Brilliant,” the knight mumbled. Though, he froze after hearing something and he turned quickly, looking into the entrance onto the balcony, into the hallway. “What is it, my knight?” Token held a hand up and walked to the entrance, peaking in and looking down the hall. He stared at the figure he saw, messing with the lock on a door. He stepped out, gesturing for Clyde to stay while he gripped his sword and carefully started to walk. The figure immediately turned their head and then stood, taking off around the corner. “Hey!” Token yelled after him, taking off. Clyde watched and then shook his head, following in suit. “Token, Hey!”    
  
Token chased after the mysterious figure through the hall and then down the stairs, coming down into the ballroom. He searched before spotting them, continuing after them. Clyde was shortly behind his knight, no one really questioning it. To the townspeople this looked like the two playing some sort of game. The figure ran out and into the blaring sunlight where Token finally caught glimpse of a shine coming from the figures hand, it was one of the crown jewels of the kingdom, the stone of power. The wizard kingdom gave it to the humans to signify peace between the two kingdoms years ago, it was also the source of providing magic to their mages.    
  
“Token! Wait,” Clyde huffed, rushing after him. It was too hot for this, god the townspeople actually lived in this heat? And who were they chasing after anyways? What’s happening? The prince watched as Token slowed and then held his hand out for Clyde, who reached and grabbed it while the two kept running. They followed all the way until they hit the woods, which weren’t exactly far from the castle, but they were dangerous and forbidden.   
  
Token watched the figure run in and growled lowly, squeezing Clyde’s hand before releasing it with a sigh. “Clyde- they got the power stone, you’re mom and dad-” “Excuse me- they got what?” he exclaimed, his hands moving to grip his hair. “They took the power stone, the stone we need for our mages to produce strong enough magic to keep us safe?” the knight nodded slightly and Clyde groaned, “My parents are going to kill me!” He was stressing out. He had one job, to keep bad things from happening, and this was definitely bad, very bad in fact.    
  
Clyde and Token paced their way back to the castle, though the heat was killing them a bit. “We- we have to, it was a thief, god- it had have been someone good, right? Who could it have been,” he grumbled. Token thought it over, furrowing his brows. “I don’t know, I haven’t heard news about a thief, that’s left to the guards in town,” his voice trailed off as he spotted the mage, Kevin, pacing out of the castle. “That jerk- you get him in ear causing the heatwave and what does he give back-” he was caught in his rant when he was suddenly grabbed.    
  
Kevin looked up shocked to see, “My prince!” He was surprised, clearly, a nervous chuckle leaving him. “What- uh, what are you doing out here?” Clyde was glaring daggers at him. “What the  _ fuck _ did you do?” He asked, venom dripping from his voice. “Oh- well you see, I kept the castle cool and needed a break-” “No! You caused this heatwave! You just said so! Who was that thief, you let him in didn’t you?” The mage hesitated before finally, “I’m sorry my highness! The thief promised me riches and power if I helped him but he lied! Please, it wasn’t my fault he tainted me! His name is Feldspar, the thief who can steal anything. Don’t kick me from the castle!” He pleaded and Clyde stared blankly at him before loosening his grip. “Where does he go with the loot he steals?” Token piped up. Kevin took a moment before staring at Clyde, who looked confused by the question. He used the opportunity to move his hands and then press on to the Prince’s stomach, making the prince launch backwards and land on his back with a groan. The mage was about to run too till Token nailed him in the stomach and then pulled his sword out, threatening him. “Don’t  _ touch _ the prince,” he hissed and the mage shakily nodded. “Now answer my question.” The male swallowed before telling the everything he knew. Then, after that, Clyde and Token made a plan. After Token checked to make sure the prince was okay of course.


	2. Mermaid Legends

“I feel like this is a terrible idea,” Token mumbled, staring at the woods in front of them, his horse behind them while he gently squeezed the reins in his hand. “You’re probably right but… this is better than not having a magic supply, yeah?” Clyde swallowed lightly. The two shared a glance before Token grabbed Clyde’s hand and started into the woods.    
  
A bit earlier, after Kevin explained what they needed to know about where Feldspar might go, Clyde and Token had developed a plan. Sure, this was probably the worst thing they could have done, but it was better than facing an angry queen and king. So, they took time gathering things into travel bags, changing into suitable ware, and then saddling and setting up the horse.    
  
They were going in after him rather he expected it or not.    
  
The two walked through the woods for a bit, just to get used to the atmosphere. “If we keep heading this way we should hit the Elven kingdom soon,” the prince explained, a slow smile creeping onto his face. “I really can’t believe the tavern of thieves is hidden in their kingdom, it’s odd to hear the king would even allow that,” Token glanced the the prince, watching him nod. “As weird as it may be, he probably doesn’t even know about it. Considering the few times I’ve met the king, he would never let something like this pass, nor would his knight.” A chuckle came from Token. “Ah, yes, Sir Stan. The traitor to the human kingdom,” he spoke but clamped his mouth shut from the glare the prince sent to him. “Stan is no traitor, he was a very good man. Who are we to say his leaving was due to traitorous reasons anyway.” The knight smiled a small bit after a glance to Clyde as the prince stared forward while talking in the other knight’s defense. That always seemed to put Token in awe, the fact Clyde could put his heart into defending anyone who he was friends with, no matter what hardships they may have caused, as long as they stayed loyal to the friendship, Clyde protected it.    
  
That was an issue in itself though, now that Token was on the idea. He felt the same way, in regard to the prince. Token would defend him in anyway he could, and of course he would keep himself their friendship together even if it killed him.   
  
_ But what if it did? _   
  
That was actually a common question Token had, Clyde and him have nearly gotten themselves killed more times than the knight could count and it was always because they had fought back their common sense, like now for instance. They were going into the woods, no map, not too many supplies, and the only weapon they had was his sword. He spared a glance to Clyde again, before glancing forward. Well, so be it. If this is all they had, he’d make it work, only to keep his prince, and best friend, happy. The smile the prince had was more than enough to convince him they were making the right choice.    
  
And, Clyde felt the same. They were doing the right thing, they were taking down a thief to save the kingdom. What could be more right? His parents would be overjoyed to see them back alive and with the power stone and thief, maybe they’d reward him in a sense. He squeezed Token’s hand gently, looking to the knight, who’s eyes met his. “We’re going to take that thief down,” he mumbled, and determination filled both their eyes as the knight gave a firm nod. “Yeah, we’ve got this,” he decided.    
  
A few hours of walking had passed, it mostly being a few due to Clyde constantly wanting to look at something. Token didn’t mind much, the prince was known to wander, and he had a straighter mind, so he’d get them back on track after a few minutes. They came up to a lake and Clyde paused, Token stopping as well and sending a confused glance to the prince. “This lake… it’s told to hold mermaids that were taken from the ocean and brought here as a trap for those who wanted to steal a mad man's treasure,” he explained. The knight looked at him and then to the water, swallowing. “Yes, It is isn’t it?”   
  
The story was a kids tale, the great lake of the forest being infested with merpeople who were brought here by a man who was rich with stolen gold, to which he wouldn’t give away for the life of him. But, he had been wanted and more thieves were after his riches, so he hired a wizard to transport merpeople from the sea and to the lake to protect the riches he acquired. Though, as the story serves, the merpeople turned against him and they killed him for taking them from their home, though they hadn’t had any way to return due to the thief killing the wizard.

 

The lake was a good sign though, in many sense. It meant they were getting closer to the Elven kingdom and that they were relatively safe, aside from the fact there might be merpeople. With a small breath in, Token approached the water, pulling the horse with him. He stopped at the edge and let the horse drink some while he stared in, examining the water. He gasped a small bit and then gestured for Clyde who came over hesitantly. “Loom,” he muttered and the prince peeked into the water, his eyes widening. There, hanging right from the drop was a mermaid trapped in a net. She seemed to be struggling though she was holding tightly to the edge. Token looked to Clyde, who nodded at him. The knight quickly went i to the water, dipping under after going in the dip.

 

It took a bit and a lot of Token coming up for air before he had freed the mermaid and finally resurfaced. He breathed heavily as he waded through the water and to land, laying down immediately. The price smiled down at him. “Did you do-” a loud splash cut his words off,  both looking to the water where a mermaids head was sticking out and staring at them with a grin on her face.

 

She was rather pretty too, pick black and wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful purple and grey color palette with the tail, which they caught as it came out of the water the splash them.

 

She swam up to the shallow end and looked up them in awe before swallowing lightly. “Hwat si uyor uangalge?” Token blankly stared at her and Clyde blinked. “What? Um… we're humans-” “Oh, Okay! Sorry for that, I just didn't want you to be- like, demons or something. You have no clue how many times I've embarrassed myself with talking to them in something other than screwed up tongue,” she interrupted him before adding, “Thank you so much for freeing me!” She beamed. Clyde smiled a small bit. “It was no problem, but since we freed you- you're not gonna eat us right?” 

 

He should have seen the splash coming, but he didn't. He wiped his face and stared down at her as she glared up at him. “That's such a stereotype! We don't eat people? Like yeah-maybe the occasional kill, but that's only for bad people!” Clyde put his hands up in a small motion, “Hey, hey, sorry just… we've never seen a mermaid and all the stuff we here is that your people are dangerous.” They heard the mermaid sigh before shaking her head a small bit and regaining her smile. “Right- yeah sorry. I forgot most humans haven't seen us, it's figures there'd be some confusion,” she brought her hand up, gesturing for help. Token took a moment before standing up and grabbing it, slowly pulling her up. The two watched in awe as the mermaid turned into a girl, wearing a beautiful purple fading skirt with a lovely grey top, and a necklace with a sparkling black stone attached, it illuminating a bit before it stopped. Her hair waved more and she grinned at them, showing her sharp teeth, the only non human looking thing. 

 

They both stared in astonishment as she brushed herself off and stepped out of the water. “That's better,” she mumbled, brushing her hair over her pointy ears. Which then it hit, “Are you an elf?” Token asked it though Clyde was aiming for it. She laughed lightly and shrugged. “Halfly, yes. I'm both,” she sounded proud though she left the prince confused. “How does that work? Turning into one or the other I mean, shouldn’t you… just stay one?”  She blinked before answering, “Don't think much about it.” With a small nod she continued, “I'm Wendy, the travel guide. My job is to make sure only those with good hearts make it to the Elven kingdom,” she explained. Clyde nodded and spoke, “I'm Clyde, the prince of the human kingdom, and this is my knight Token.” Token smiled and offered a small wave to which she returned. “Well, Prince Clyde, Token, please allow me to offer assistance to the kingdom as thanks for saving me.” The two shared a look before the prince nodded quickly. “Wendy, your assistance is granted, please lead the way.”

  
The two, or three now, walked through the woods, Token keeping a conversation with Wendy while Clyde sat on the horse, humming to himself. It was cool really, they all had already become well acquainted enough to where they all knew a bit about each other. Like, they knew now how Wendy was actually ranked among the highest level geniuses in the Elf kingdom, even surpassing the king, and that she had shared romantic gestures with sir Stan. The little gossip on that had Clyde giggling. Then, she learned that Token, though on the top of his rank and a better knight than any other, was assigned to Clyde’s side by choice more than an enforcement. And she learned that Clyde, even though being a prince, had a bad self confidence issue. Not that he hated his appearance or anything, more he hated his personality and tendency to get emotional over the slightest things. It was over all pretty good.    
  
Wendy glanced to the horse, pursing her lips lightly. “And this horse is yours?” She asked, looking up to Token who nodded. “Yes- actually he’s been mine for about five years, he’s a very good horse,” he explained, “His name is Comet, Clyde chose it.” Clyde let out a hum of confirmation to the little fact. It really was true, but can you blame him? The horse was pitch black at the start and then it faded to white. It was like a comet that the mages would show him when talking about the birth of magic, which was something he learned in his classes.   
  
Wendy stared at the horse for a minute or two before looking forward. Token glanced to her after she finally looked away, raising a brow. “Is something wrong with him?” he asked and Wendy glanced to him before shaking her head and smiling. “No just… It’s not often I see people share a strong bond with all living things, especially humans, but… you and the Prince, you both seem to have a connection like that, even the plants seem to like you...” she explained, gesturing lightly with it. Token smiled a small bit at that, “Well. I suppose I’m glad then.” Wendy smiled, giving a nod herself. “You should be… It’s a very good trait to possess.”    
  
A small silence passed before Clyde spoke up, “So Wendy, your half elf and half mermaid… how did your parents meet and… lead to that? I thought Elves hated mermaids?” Wendy hummed for a moment before starting. “The elves and merpeople hadn’t always gotten along, that’s true. Though Elves were the race friendly to all creatures, merpeople always had an issue with them. It was neither side’s fault, mostly due to inconvenient timing. My mom was a mermaid who was always true to her beliefs and my dad was an elf who was loyal to his heart. My dad and mom say they met by fate, my mom being taken by humans who wished to sell her and my dad the elf who saved her life and got the kingdoms favor. Little by little they started to fall in love but, when the thought of marriage came, it was out of the picture. But- one day my father met a witch named Liane, and she turned him into a merman and he was free t marry my mom, but, he was only allowed a year. In that year though, he and my mom had me, with my dad not being a true merperson, I still had his genetics leading to me being half. I also have the magic the Witch left with my dad running through my veins which helps me turn into both, though of course I need help which is where my stone comes into help- it’s a stone the witch sent to me after I was born.”  She had gestured to her necklace and then shrugged. “Anyway, my father and mother are still close, and the power of their hearts, and the fact they had me, sort of connected the species, so now the Elves and merpeople are allies,” she trailed off. “I- wait sorry, I over explained again didn’t I? I’m sorry- I probably shouldn’t have,” she bit her lip lightly, looking down. Token chuckled and Clyde started laughing. “Wendy, me and Clyde over explain all the time. Welcome to the group,” he joked, smiling at her as she looked up at him in surprise and then in a genuinely happy way.   
  
Time passed slowly and soon dusk was dreading on. They had already decided to stop and make camp, Token setting up a sleeping area and Wendy retrieving some actual food, the boys really only packed light snacks, and freshwater. Clyde had decided to get the wood for a fire and twigs to roast things with. He wandered through the woods, smiling to himself as he picked a few things up, humming softly. He soon stopped after something caught his attention, side-tracking him as he approached it. It was an oddly shaped rock, sort of reminding him of a face, it was cute. He stared at it for a few minutes till he heard a small crack, his head turning towards the noise. He tilted his head and stared before watching as a rock came towards him. H let out a gasp and then a shout as he dodged, moving out of the way and watching as little monsters came running out of the woods, hurling rocks. “Token!” the prince yelled for his knight, avoiding the hits as much as he could till one nailed his knee and made him fall, he watched the monsters approach, fear dreading through him. They were intimidating for being small, having a huge upper body and a jaw that stuck out with sharp teeth. Their eyes shined white and looked soulless as they let out little grunts to communicate. He closed his eyes tightly as more rocks hit him, covering his face and head. That was, till he heard a thud in front of him and the sound of an unholy cry, from what he assumed was one of the monsters. He kept his eyes closed as more cries sounded off till it went quiet and he was nudged lightly. He shakily uncovered his face and looked up to be met with a pair of curious blue eyes.    
  
The prince blinked and stared at his savior, who was dressed in a green outfit similar to an assassin outfit. He had a hood and a cover over his mouth, a bow over his shoulder and a dagger in his hand that he stuffed into his boot as he bent down. Clyde heard a tone but he shook his head, blinking. “Sorry- sorry. Could you repeat that? I think I blanked out,” his voice trailed off. The hero shook his head and reached a hand up, pulling the mouthpiece down, revealing a small smile. “It’s fine, I don’t think you’d have understood me regardless. I asked if you’re okay?” He repeated it, adding a questioning tone. The Prince nodded to the question, “Oh yeah- yeah I’m fine. Yeah,” he swallowed, smiling a small bit. The boy nodded, standing up and offering a hand to help Clyde up, who accepted it. After being lifted up, he dusted himself off and looked up to him. “Thank you, um, for saving me,” he mumbled, glancing away. The hero chuckled and nodded, “Of course. It’d be a shame for such a cute human to get killed by petty goblins, or whatever they were. I’m Kenneth, but, everyone calls me Kenny.” Clyde blinked, thinking the name over a few times before speaking, “I’m Clyde, it’s a pleasure to meet you Kenny.” Kenny smiled and nodded, “Likewise, Clyde.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hey! Just wanna say thank you for reading, and I want to give a big thanks to my cousin for helping me write this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot, and I'd like to say the others will be longer than this, but take it as like a test drive! We'll just see how this one goes.


End file.
